The present invention relates to ball games, in particular to ball games allowing the player to uniformly rebound a ball in a consistent manor.
Many ball games are in existence, which use a basket as a target. Basketball and some arcade games are representative of these types of games. Some games are played by a player throwing the ball through the air, to target the basket. Other games are played by rebounding or skipping the ball, on a surface, prior to targeting the basket. Rebounding a ball on a surface can be a joyful activity in and of itself. Surfaces vary in their ability to rebound or skip a ball. Grass, dirt, concrete, tile, water, carpet, wood and other surfaces all have different properties. These materials all have impact on a rebounded or skipped ball, thereby affecting just how much fun a rebounding or skipping activity can be.
In physics the “trampoline effect” is referred to when the pronounced elasticity of the surface affects the object impacting the surface. Trampolines get their elasticity from the springs or cords which attach the fabric to the frame. None of the surfaces mentioned above have high rebounding and skipping properties. Their properties are actually quite low and a great deal of force is required to rebound or skip a ball, if it is possible to rebound or skip a ball at all, on these surfaces. Even trampolines are not as efficient in their rebounding effects, as one may seem to believe.
Accordingly there is a need for a skipping implement which overcomes the limitations of the surfaces noted above and allows a player to uniformly rebound a ball in a consistent manor thereby accommodating the playing of ball games outdoors and indoors.